Right From the Start
by Nick1488
Summary: Alice makes a new friend when something horrible happens on the first day of school. All human. Includes the rest of the Cullens as well. R&R! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is for all my friends. I do not own Twilight, but I am free to bend it to my will ******** and yes this is actually me I didn't make Katie do the hard part this time anyway I'll be shutting up now on with the story!**

**Chapter One Kindergarten**

**APOV**

I was practically bouncing out of my Mary Janes. It was the first day of kindergarten. Mommy said that it was a new adventure and Mommy doesn't lie. Mommy smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek, holding me close and saying "My beautiful baby all grown up." She had tears in her eyes so I hugged her tighter and said "Don't worry Mommy it's just a new adventure remember?"

**(A/N: Hey you guys- it's Katie again. Nicole hates typing so she's eating frosting out of a can and writing chapter two)**

"Of course I do baby now run along and you can tell me all about your adventures when you get home."

And with that I quickly ran into the school. When I opened the door, I saw unfamiliar faces all around me. One face was beaming at me. In fact, it reminded me of my Barbie Doll Night Light at home. _She must be the teacher_, I reasoned. She walked up to me, her enthusiasm catching. "Hey sweetie, I'm Miss Joan. You must be Alice." "Yes ma'am," I replied timidly. "Well, Alice there's some people I want you to meet," she said lightly pulling me toward two girls.

"Alice, these are Rosalie and Irene." For some reason, I instinctively disliked Irene who was cuddling a baby doll. Then all of a sudden, Irene cried out, "Alice your hair is too long!" and took a pair of kid proof scissors and tried to hack off my hair.

Miss Joan saw what was going on and tried to stop it, but it was too late. Irene had already cut half of my hair an inch or two below my ear.

I was mortified. I quickly ran to the bathroom, sobbing uncontrollably. I blindly turned into the door, trying to be brave, bold, everything I wanted to be and couldn't be at the moment.

I didn't even notice the other girl in the bathroom until she made a noise washing her hands. "Hi, I'm Bella," the girl said, approaching tentatively. "I'm Alice," I said, still trying to get the tears to stop. "I know this might sound mean but…are you okay? Why are you crying?" The waterworks continued. "My…my hair…Irene cut my hair!" Bella quickly pulled me into a hug.

**BPOV**

I had to go to the restroom so I went. I was washing my hands. I was almost done, when a girl came in. She was crying, her face in her hands.

I made a noise to get her attention. "Hi, I'm Bella," I wanted everyone to like me but Sissy sometimes said I should mind my own business. "I'm Alice." She looked like she really needed a friend right then. "I know this might sound mean but…" I hesitated, still not sure if I should, but hey, chances are chances, "are you okay? Why are you crying?" Alice started crying even harder. She stuttered out, "My…my hair…Irene…c-cut my hair!" My mom taught me that when anyone is sad you should give them a hug. So I pulled her into a hug and started rocking her back and forth. "It'll be okay," I told her, the way Mommy does to me when I'm upset. "You wanna be friends?" I ask her. "Yes," my new friend said smiling.

We walked off arm in arm smiling when we left. Miss Joan quickly ran up to Alice and put her arms around her. "Are you alright?" Alice just smiled up at her and said, "I'm fine now. If it's alright I wanna play with Bella." She smiled at us both, "That's perfectly alright sweetie. You and Bella can play with the blocks," she said, purposely naming the spot on the opposite side of the room from the time-out corner.

They quickly ran over to the blocks- building, and talking, and laughing all the while. Both simultaneously thinking that this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

**And there you go. Nicole is going to start writing different types of stuff to see if you guys like it. It shouldn't take long for the next chapters of this story. Hope you enjoy. Nicole likes reviews. **

**-Katie **


	2. Chapter 2

**4th Grade**

BPOV

"I don't like Billy Krugski,"Alice said,"I have a bad feeling about him."

"He's so stupid," I replied, "He's Irene's boyfriend,"I said loyally. Alice laughed at that.

"Very true." They skipped outside hand in hand for recess, chatting with each other, Bella of course managing to trip over air, but Alice held her up.

"Hey, Bella, ya know something?" she looked as though she had just had the greatest idea ever.

"What?" I asked, my voice filled with dread. I knew all about Alice and her ideas.

"You should marry my brother, that way we'll truly be sisters!"

"Ewww! Emmett's nice and all but he's like a brother to me."

"Not that brother, I have a different friend in mind for him, Edward," she said as though I were the slowest person in the world.

"But Alice, I've never even met him and if I do I don't think I would like him. Didn't he get expelled for sticking potatoes in all the cars in the school parking lot?"

"Yes, but it was just a silly prank."

"Oh yeah? What about when he cut the principal's belt and took pictures of him in his underwear?"

"Yes, but he's paying for it, he's already going to boarding school two hours away."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later, it's time to go inside." "Okay, but we will talk."

* * *

Um, yeah this is really short but there's more coming I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**7th Grade**

I kept tapping my pencil against my desk, waiting for my long winded teacher to finish her lecture. A note plopped on my desk from my best friend, Alice. I quickly read it. It was snowing! Alice wanted me to go to her house after school, so we could build a snowfort and lodge war on her brother who was coming home from Winter Break. I quickly agreed. The school bell rang, and everyone ran outside to enjoy the weather. Alice and I both only lived five minutes from the school, so we ran home. Alice laughed and ran speedily ahead, then slowed down and started jogging beside me.

"C'mon Belly, let's race. Last one there is a chicken butt!" She knew I hated I hated being called that, so I ran and ran until I was approaching the curb of their house. I glanced back, Alice was running, but not nearly as fast as I was. I made my way into the drive and was turning when I was pelted with snowballs, the force of them driving into my back. I went down. I immediately decided to fight back. I was grateful for all the years of softball after I pelted the figure back, squarely hitting my target. Alice quickly joined me and she lobbed, with not as much accuracy but twice as much enthusiasm, more snowballs at the figure. Very soon he strode up pulling back his hood, he had the most gorgeous face. I opened my mouth to ask him where his horse was but I quickly shut my mouth.

"Uncle, uncle, I surrender," he said.

"Well, it's too bad for you," Alice quipped, "because my policy is 'take no prisoners.'" And she continued to pelt him until she was tired. That's when he pounced. He quickly had Alice in his arms (which wasn't that hard since the girl weighed ninety pounds soaking wet) and threw her onto the snow, letting her fall, but being sure to cushion her on the softer layers. Then he surprised me by picking me up and chunking me in the snow as well. As we both lied there in the snow, we laughed and decided to make snow angels. We ran inside where Alice's mom was making hot chocolate. We both quickly grabbed a cup and ran upstairs. We went into her room, sat on the bed and turned on an old Christmas special.

"Hey Bells, don't forget my birthday party's the nineteenth."

"What? That's only two weeks away!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna give an invitation to everyone in class," she said frowning.

"C'mon do you have to give one to Jessica?" I pleaded.

"Yeah," Alice said frowning, "She's my mom's friend's kid and I tried to explain to my mom she's a finicky witch, and plus it'd be rude to outright exclude her."

"Ugh!" I said as I rolled over, while elves sang about being elves on TV. "Well, I'll just deal or try to atleast." I rolled over on my belly and tried to block it out. I succeeded for a few blissful seconds, then the memories flooded back. Jessica had taunted me since she had moved here in 1st grade and it had never stopped, no matter what. When I scored better on a test, she'd call me nerd, geek, or my personal favorite, egghead. On the rare occasion that I did worse she'd call me stupid or an idiot. It was a lose-lose situation. We lounged around for awhile randomly bursting into song along with the movie. We watched a whole lot of Christmas movies, giggling and reciting lines along with the famous heartwarming characters. They was a rude knock on the door.

"Hey, Mom says to get your butts down or they'll be having you instead." Then he thudded down the steps obviously toward the dining room.

"Hey Bells," Alice said getting that mischievous look in her eye that always meant trouble for someone. "I have an idea." I grinned as she whispered the plan in my ears.

"That's so evil....but fair's fair."

Alice and I walked downstairs for dinner and sat at the table. There was the usual banter and jokes; talks about random things that happened throughout the day.

Alice very meekly asked, "Hey, when are we going grocery shopping again?"

"I plan on going after dinner. Do you need anything?" her mom said.

"Not in particular but can I come?"

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that," her mom said, while going over possible scenarios in her head. Dinner was over soon afterward. We got into the car; Alice's dad and Edward opted for some 'guy time'. Alice and I made quick work of gathering everything we needed. The cashier looked at us with a bizarre look in her eyes when she saw our checkout items.

"Oh yeah, " Alice said glancing over her wide array of items, "this is gonna be good." As we got home, Edward was in the living room, watching some two-hour special on TV. As a test, Alice turned the channel to some girly chick flick.

Edward got up and said, "Give me the remote."

"No!" was Alice's quick reply. Edward held her upside down shaking her by her ankles. She just laughed as he held her there. I left and went upstairs with the supplies. I started to work until Alice joined me, then we both set to work. It was beautiful, a diamond of first water. Some would call it a mess, but we would call it glorious. We heard loud thuds coming up the stairs. Alice and I quickly looked for places to hide. I dove under the bed, and Alice ran into the closet, squishing as far as possible into a corner. The door opened. I imagined his face as he saw the toilet paper strewing from every available surface, the silly string squirted all over, and as the finale touch Spiderman pullups dangling from the ceiling. Oh crap, he was looking around, glancing everywhere. I was almost positive he was looking for us, I held my breath as I saw him open the door to his closet and....pull out clothes! He was just getting ready to take a shower! Whew, all clear. I began to relax, clearly a mistake, when I heard the door close and didn't see any feet one the floor. Alice and I slowly crept out of our hiding spaces, when I realized we'd both been tricked. Edward was on the bed, a broom in his hand (which i'm guessing he used to push the door shut.) He managed to pin us to the to the floor and tickle us mercilessly. "Uncle, uncle!" Alice cried as she kicked him. He was holding himself while we used this opportunity to run. We quickly ran downstairs and hid near her mom. Then we decided the coast was clear and ran into Alice's room and locked the door.

"How long do you think we can live in here?" I asked Alice.

She thought about it for awhile, "Only a few days. I'm afraid we're going to have to be out for my birthday the 19th!"

"Okay, then let's pretend we're not afraid of him."

"Yeah, let's," she agreed.

* * *

The nineteenth had come and Alice had wanted to pick out my outfit, and since it was her day, I let her. Her first choice was a candy pink miniskirt and a ruffled tank top. I quickly vetoed that, saying I'd not look like a stripper confection. The next outfit she pulled out was a white skirt, roughly knee length with an ocean blue spaghetti string top and dark blue strappy sandals. I knew Alice could do much worse, so I quickly tossed it on even though it was thirty degrees outside, it felt like about ninety inside. I was dressed, and Alice chatted on and on about how Jacob (you know how every school has one extremely popular guy? He was it.) had accepted her invitation. I'm positive it was just a front, because I saw her making cow eyes at Jasper, the school's quiet and thoughtful type, although he was handsome and had the potential to become even more so. Alice ushered everyone in. The music was loud and not exactly my style. I was more Bowling For Soup, and they were 100% Hannah Montana. Not that all her songs were bad, but sometimes enough is enough. Alice was over by the snack table chatting with Jasper. The social butterfly and the quiet recluse, who'd have thought? I was keeping to myself, swaying in time to the music, when there was a tap on my shoulder. It was Jacob, he stood there looking a little sheepish and asked me to dance. I wasn't feeling very social, but it'd be rude to decline so I accepted. He was an extremely good dancer. I watched the envious looks from other girls as we floated across the room and they had pubescent boys trodding on their feet. He was nice enough and rather charming, so we quickly became friends. On the dance floor afterward, we stood by the punch bowl, chatting. We really did become good friends, but I think he thought there was more to it.

"Hey, Earth to Bella!" he said, shaking me out of my reverie.

"You wanna swap cell numbers?"

"Sure," I said handing him my phone and taking his in return. I punched in all my info: my cell number, my email address, etc. After we were done, we swapped back.

"Smile," he said as he took a picture. I did the same to him. Soon after he got a text from his 'rents and had to leave. I wandered arround the party, when a sneering face popped up in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh, lots of things. First of all, I want you to stay away from my man!" Jessica said.

"I didn't see your name on him." In response to that, she dumped her fruit punch on the front of my skirt.

"Oops, looks like someone had an accident." It took all my will power to not jump up and crack her across her average face. I ran upstairs and changed into some seriously stressed jeans and came back downstairs as Alice told her guests goodbye. After everyone left, Alice jumped over to me, no literally jumped.

"Where'd you go? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much, Jessica just spilled some punch on my skirt."

"NOTHING MUCH!" Alice roared,

"Nothing much is accidentally elbowing someone. That isn't NOTHING MUCH! Oh, I understand," she said quieter, "She must've been jealous that Jacob spent all his time at the party with you! Oh the little skank!"

"I agree."

"But please, please tell me you got his number!"

"Yes," I said.

"Oh, YAY!!!!" Alice said, jumping up and down. "You got the digits!!"

"We're just friends," I repeated over and ove rto her but she wouldn't stop her mantra.

"Bella's got a boyfriend!" she exclaimed over and over. I tried repeatedly denying it. Then I got a text message.

_Hey Bells. New Harry Potter movie coming out wanna go?_

_Sure when?_ I replied

_Tomorrow at 7 o'clock:) c u there_

_K c u_ I sent back

"OMG!" Alice looked at me pleadingly. "Please tell me you're not going to wear jeans, a sweatshirt and your Nikes, are you?"

"They're comfortable!!!" I defended.

"They're ugly!!!" she shot back.

"I'll compromise. I'll wear a nicer top and jeans, but I'm keeping my Nikes!"

"Okay, deal," Alice said, knowing I wouldn't budge. "Yay!!!" Alice bounced around all day.

**Edward's POV**

I stayed in my room, blaring my ipod trying to drown out the party below. I was also reading a book a friend had just introduced to me. They were fleeing The School with they're sister, when I heard what sounded like an elephant parading up the stairs. I assumed the party was over and that was Alice I heard on the stairs since now it was followed by banshee like screaming. It quieted down so I emerged from my room, silently trying to sneak by the all seeing pixie. I failed miserably.

"Hey, Edward! Guess what!"

"What?" I asked.

"Bella has a date with the hottest guy in school!"

"It's not a date!"

I could hear Bella grinding her teeth so I decided to tease her a bit.

"Are you meeting somewhere at a preset time with someone of the opposite sex?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then it's a date."

"Ugh, it is NOT a date!!!"

"Yes, it is," Alice and I chimed in at the same time. Now that's what I call awkward. I usually never thought the same thing as her, let alone at the same time.

"So, do your parents know you have a date?" I asked Bella.

"No, they don't. I'll call and ask later."

"Oh Belly, I'm sure they'll say yes! Now let's go look at possible outfits!" I shot Bella a pitying look and quickly ducked out.

* * *

**What do you think? Does Nicole use the word 'quickly' enough? Lol jk **

**PS: Does anyone know what book Edward is reading? Virtual cookies for those who answer in a reply. Virtual Edward for those who get it right:)**

**-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys I'm so sorry. I decided to try my hand at real life and failed miserably. I'm back now, and those of you who gave up on me I don't blame you. Anyway on with the story.**

JPOV (Jacob's point of view)  
I checked my watch for what felt like the millionth time today. I was going on a date with my crush, Bella. I know she just wants to be friends, but I'm hoping she'll at least give me a shot. I really like her. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and saw an unfamiliar number. I read the message and felt my stomach clench in disgust. It read...  
Hey sexi (; wanna meet up l8r?  
~Jess~  
Ugh! It could be no one else except Jessica. I REALLY wish she'd leave me alone. Just because she was head cheerleader and was captain of the middle school football team does not automatically make us an item. My phone buzzed again in my pocket. I sent up a quick prayer that it wasn't Jessica. A humongous smile spread across my face as Bella's picture flashed across the screen. A quick text popped up underneath

"K c u there!"

YES! She said yes! I was faced with a new dilemma. What was I going to wear? I'll ask my sister, Leah, tomorrow. I went to sleep with the widest grin on my face, dreaming of tomorrow.  
(A/N yes Jacob's a good guy... I guess you're going to find out right along with me whether he's the RIGHT guy.)

BPOV (early morning after the party)  
"Hey Bells, thanks for your help cleaning up." Alice said with a wide smile on her face, far too happy for a teenager cleaning up in the blessed a.m.  
"So I'm assuming something went right yesterday, maybe between you and a certain shy blondie." I teased.  
"As a matter of fact yes, and by the way don't call him that you make him sound like a golden retriever." She replied.  
"Ooh, someone's being sensitive. I wonder why?" I said  
"Okay don't tell anyone, but I think he could be the one." she said quietly.  
"Are you sure Ali-cat? Maybe you're listening to too much Miley Cyrus?"  
"I'm positive, though I do have that album on repeat."

Uh oh, I could tell she was going to go into yet another monologue on the 'awesomeness' of Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. I hurriedly plugged my ears shouting out bands that I thought a hundred times better than her.  
"Linkin Park, Relient K, Green Day, Bowling for Soup, My Chemical Romance!" She was still trolling on and on so I played my ace that I always kept snuggly up my sleeve.  
"Hey Ali did you see the latest Jonas Brothers' music video?" I breathed a little easier as she switched to the topic of Nick's hair, which she could talk about for HOURS.

AOV  
Ooh Nick Jonas's hair is just SO cute, if I didn't already have Jasper, well never mind I do have Jasper so that's a moot point. Wait a minute!  
"BELLA!" I screeched. "Were you trying to distract me from your date tonight?"  
"Dang, busted." she muttered under her breath.  
"Upstairs, take a shower." I growled. She backed away scared and fled up the stairs. Wow, I wonder if that'll work on Edward. Hmmmm, that's something to think about.

BPOV (sorry for the whiplash from POV changes)  
I showered using my favorite strawberry shampoo and waited for Alice to arrive with the axe (and various other tools she used to 'beautify' me.) Alice bounded into the room, directing me to a chair in the center of the vanity. I did as directed; Alice started to brush my hair.

"Dar-ling I shall transform vee. Yoo shall be boo-tiful!"

"One question, what the heck kinda accent was that?" I asked completely puzzled.  
"Be very quiet. I'm hunting fashion." Alice replied and proceeded to all those girl things that in a million years I will never understand.  
A few hours and a mystifying female process later...

The doorbell rang echoing throughout the house. Alice quickly bounded down the stairs; making sure to stop on the bottom step and smooth her hair. She slowly opened the door as if trying to torture the poor boy. I couldn't decide whether his face fell at the sight of Alice or not. She smiled brightly, then turned toward the top of the staircase and called for me. I slowly walked down the stairs careful not to trip over anything. I carefully surveyed Jacob as I walked. His long black hair was pulled into a stubby ponytail, his black t-shirt showing the beginning of some serious muscle definition and also emphasizing his eyes making them seem a deep almost onyx colored. He was very handsome, but my heart didn't jump-start or stop dead in its tracks in his presence.

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I want to thank Little ****BlueMonkeySponge**** for guessing,but the story was **_**Maximum Ride: the Angel Experiment**_.** Also I'd like to thank **_**Stronger than you since 1915 **_**(virtual cookies to you**__**for reviewing my other story "Summer Lovin'")**_**, KnKCullen, JBhearter12, and bedlight-for-blueeye. **_**Have a wonderful day! Lots of love! Nick1488**


End file.
